


Have a Little Treat

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: They’ve been weeding for all of five minutes when Ingrid realizes Dorothea isn’t wearing underwear.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Have a Little Treat

They’ve been weeding for all of five minutes when Ingrid realizes Dorothea isn’t wearing underwear. 

"Are you _completely_ lacking in shame?" Ingrid blurts out, unable to help herself. 

She says it out of nowhere, but the impish smile on Dorothea's face tells Ingrid she knows exactly what Ingrid's talking about. "Oh?" Dorothea says innocently. "Am _I_ lacking in shame? My dear Ingrid, it's just the two of us out here. If you don't look, no one's going to see." 

Ingrid grinds her teeth together, but Dorothea's right - the sky has been a troubling dark grey all afternoon, and the threat of rain has driven everyone else inside. There's no one to see except Ingrid, and she has a task to do that doesn't require looking at Dorothea at all. She can just not look.

Except she can't. Somehow, even though they're weeding the same patch of grass, Ingrid keeps finding herself behind Dorothea, or to the side of her, just at the right angle to see the beautiful roundness of her bare ass under her dress, to trace the line of it down to the thick, soft-looking thighs that frame her plump pussy.

Every time Dorothea catches her looking, she flashes her a smile, and Ingrid looks away, flushing. But she can't stop. 

Her hands itch with how badly she wants to dig them into Dorothea's thighs and leave indents in the flesh there. And every time she catches a peek of that little slit, her mouth waters. Dorothea's labia look so fat and ripe, and it makes Ingrid want to - want to -

She digs her hands into the grass furiously. 

"Ingrid, you're pulling up vegetables!" Dorothea exclaims. "Here, let me help - " 

"No, really, it's fine," Ingrid stammers. "I can fix it." 

But Dorothea's already kneeling down in front of Ingrid to examine her handiwork, legs spread to keep her balance. As she leans onto her hand, her dress rides up, exposing her parted cheeks and her spread-open pussy, letting Ingrid see inside of her. 

She's so pink there, wet and glistening. She looks positively juicy, like a delicious peach just waiting to be bitten into. 

"Well, it's not a total loss," Dorothea says, looking bad at her. "We - Ingrid, you're drooling!" 

"I'm - " Ingrid brings her hand to her chin and finds that Dorothea was right. "I'm just - hungry! Really hungry!" She says, scrubbing furiously at her own face, hoping any redness there isn't obvious.

"Hungry," Dorothea repeats, as Ingrid desperately beseeches the Goddess for some help. Her prayers must be heard, because after a moment Dorothea continues, "well, that's no surprise! Weeding is hard work. Do you want to call it a day, maybe go and grab an early dinner?"

"Sure," Ingrid says, though she thinks that if she has to sit next to Dorothea for dinner, knowing the whole time that Dorothea is naked under that short dress of hers, she'll forget how to swallow and end up choking to death on the daily special. "Let's just put the tools away and go and get cleaned up." 

The gardening shed is tiny, way too small for two people to stand in, so Ingrid passes Dorothea her gardening gloves and shears and _does not look_ as Dorothea leans up on her tiptoes to put them on a high shelf.

But maybe she should be looking, because as is, she's caught completely by surprise when Dorothea overbalances, falling backwards off the shelf and into Ingrid's arms. 

Ingrid catches her on instinct, completely without thinking about it. It would be great if her arms also fell into position on instinct, wrapping around her back like a normal catch, or maybe around her waist if she really needed the leverage. Instead, one of her arms ends up braced against Dorothea's back like normal, but the other somehow ends up wrapped around Dorothea's upper thigh. Her _very_ upper thigh. 

Ingrid's face burns as they stand there together, neither of them moving away. Ingrid should let go, should let Dorothea straighten up and move away, but Dorothea's not moving either, and...

Dorothea's thigh is so very soft under her fingers, just the right consistency to really grip and squeeze. Dorothea's fingers are also soft when they rise up to skim Ingrid's jawline. "You know, I was respecting what you said about not wanting me to pounce," she says, voice just as soft. "But maybe you want to pounce instead?" 

Ingrid's absolutely frozen. She should say something, anything, in response, but she can't even open her mouth. 

After a moment, Dorothea sighs and gently extricates herself from Ingrid's grip. Ingrid is still frozen as Dorothea turns around, but she feels a horrible flush rising to her face. She really should apologize for grabbing Dorothea so rudely - she didn't mean to - it was an accident - 

"You Faerghans are all so terribly repressed," Dorothea says, resting her cheek on her knuckles. "You really are going to make me do everything myself, aren't you?"

Then Dorothea shoves Ingrid _hard_ with both hands. 

Ingrid has been in training from a young age; she knows exactly how to take a fall. She rolls on instinct, landing with one foot planted and the other knee under her, already ready to rise again. But Dorothea just sighs and shoves her again, and this time Ingrid doesn't get up, lying on her back in the soft grass right outside the gardening shed and staring up at Dorothea as Dorothea comes closer.

She really, really needs to get up. But instead she just lies there as Dorothea walks over her, stopping with her feet planted right above Ingrid's shoulders, leaving Ingrid once again staring up Dorothea's dress. 

She could look away. She _should_ look away. But instead she stares at that plump, juicy mound, mouth hanging open, until Dorothea finally kneels down and brings it to her face.

It smells amazing, salty and sharp, and Ingrid can't help but breathe in deep, her mouth watering. 

This is insane. They're in public, and Ingrid isn't the kind of person who thinks about things like this. She should push Dorothea off of her and forget this whole thing ever happened. 

Instead, she wraps her arms around Dorothea's soft bare thighs, opens her mouth, and licks. 

Dorothea tastes just as good as she smells. The taste of her completely fills Ingrid's mouth as she laves Dorothea's whole cunt in long strokes of her flat tongue. She licks the inside of Dorothea's labia, feeling the transition from normal skin to the slick pink inside Dorothea with her tongue, then flicks her tongue over the sweet, soft area between Dorothea's clit and her hole, feeling Dorothea's thighs shake in her grip. 

She squeezes those, too, loving the way Dorothea's pliant flesh gives in her grip as she sucks Dorothea's clit into her mouth, working it with her lips and her tongue like it's the best candy she's ever tasted. Just like with candy, she wants to bite, but she restrains herself - or at least, she _mostly_ restrains herself, only just scraping her teeth over Dorothea's sweet hard clit, feeling Dorothea gasp above her. 

" _Ingrid,_ " Dorothea says, and her thighs tighten on either side of Ingrid's head. 

Ingrid squeezes harder in response, digging her fingers hard into Dorothea's flesh. She's sure Dorothea's going to have bruises, and the thought of Dorothea walking around in her short dress and high boots tomorrow, purple bruises in the shape of Ingrid's fingers completely exposed where they mark the smooth flesh in between, drives Ingrid completely crazy. She can't think of any other reason why she cranes her neck as far as she can and thrusts her tongue into Dorothea all at once. 

" _Ah_ ," Dorothea moans, and Ingrid moans with her, the sounds vibrating into Dorothea where Ingrid's lips are parted around her pussy, her tongue flicking desperately inside of Dorothea's hole. She tastes even better here somehow, stronger and wetter, and Ingrid can't stop fucking her with her tongue, wanting to drink every last drop.

Dorothea's so soft inside, and Ingrid's so sloppy, licking and sucking desperately all at once, trying to shove her face even closer when there's nowhere closer to shove it. She can feel Dorothea's juices and her own saliva smearing all over her face and dripping down her chin, but she can't stop licking, thrusting her tongue in deep and pressing it hard inside Dorothea to feel Dorothea shake and clench around her, withdrawing just long enough to circle Dorothea's sensitive entrance with the tip of her tongue before thrusting it back in to do it all over again. 

Dorothea's thighs are shaking so hard Ingrid should probably worry she'll collapse on her, but she can't bring herself to care. She wrenches her head back far enough to take one deep breath through her nose, sucking Dorothea's clit as she does so, and then she goes right back to it, fucking Dorothea's hole with her tongue, nibbling the thin skin around it with her teeth, pressing her lips again and again to Dorothea's pussy in the kind of filthy, open-mouthed kiss she didn't know she wanted to give so badly. 

"Ingrid, I'm close - " Dorothea gasps, and Ingrid just keeps licking her all over, sloppy like she is with all her meals, too desperate for the taste to care about manners. Her own thighs are rubbing together desperately, squeezing to put some pressure on her aching pussy, but she’s too focused on Dorothea to reach a hand down to help herself. 

Ingrid feels Dorothea start coming when her tongue is all the way inside, and she stays there, using her grip on Dorothea's thighs to keep her head pressed up against Dorothea's cunt, sucking desperately at Dorothea's hole like she can drink every drop of her come from it. Her lungs are burning, but she ignores them to keep flicking her tongue deep inside Dorothea, wanting to memorize the taste of her.

Eventually, though, she _has_ to breathe, and she tears herself off of Dorothea with a gasp, still licking the taste of her off her lips even as she breathes in deep. 

Dorothea must take that as her cue, because she collapses to the side, landing on her butt in the grass right next to Ingrid's face. 

They stare at each other, panting, Dorothea's mouth open like she's in awe. 

Ingrid feels her own face getting red, the reality of what she just did dawning on her and starting to overwhelm how turned-on she feels. And in _public_! She has no idea what to even say to Dorothea after all that. 

Luckily, Dorothea doesn't have the same problem. "Wow," she says, "you really _were_ hungry." 

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!" Ingrid covers her face with a groan, but she can't stop laughing, either. It's just too ridiculous to take seriously. "This is all your fault. If you'd just worn underwear like a normal person, none of this would have happened."

"That's really not convincing me to ever wear underwear again, you know," Dorothea says, eyes sparkling. She gets to her feet, dusting the grass stains off her knees as she goes, and then offers a hand to Ingrid. "As lovely as you look lying in the grass, we should get inside before it finally starts to pour."

Ingrid takes the offered hand, letting Dorothea pull her to her feet. But Dorothea doesn't let go after, keeping their fingers laced together. Her fingers are so soft and warm against Ingrid's. Usually they'd make Ingrid self-conscious of her lance callouses, but instead they're just reminding her of...

"You're blushing!" Dorothea exclaims, delighted. "My Ingrid...you really are too sweet, aren't you?" 

"I'm - " Ingrid realizes abruptly there's nothing good she can say to that. _You're one to talk_ definitely isn't an option, not with Dorothea's sweet taste still clinging to her lips. "Let's just go inside." 

"To your room?" Dorothea asks. Her free hand creeps up Ingrid's leggings. "You know, I'm feeling pretty hungry, too." 

"Hey, back off!" Ingrid says, swatting Dorothea's hand off her thigh as she looks around. Luckily, no one's around to see. "...but yes, I did mean to my room."

Ingrid has never been able to eat something delicious without wanting to taste it again, after all.


End file.
